1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof and more precisely it relates to a waterproof camera having a photographing lens barrel which is movable in the optical axis direction of the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A water-resistant camera which does not allow drips of rain or water to go in the camera in the rain or on the shore, or a waterproof camera which can take pictures even in shallow water, for example in a swimming pool or in seawater near the edge of a beach, are available on the market.
There is an attempt to realize a zoom camera which is waterproof and/or water-resistant. One solution is to provide a transparent waterproof cover which covers the photographing lens barrel, which is movable in the optical axis direction, in a watertight fashion. The photographing lens barrel moves in the transparent waterproof cover.
However, in the watertight mechanism, the shape of the transparent waterproof cover is determined, taking into account the largest displacement of the photographing lens barrel at the zooming position. Accordingly, a large transparent waterproof cover is required, resulting in a large waterproof camera.